


"Hi, Princess..."

by Cartara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Marichat, and chat noir is a bit of a dumbass, crush??, idk man they're friends, they both are really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartara/pseuds/Cartara
Summary: Marinette is tired. Chat Noir pays a visit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	"Hi, Princess..."

Marinette plopped down on her bed with a great sigh of relief. After being repeatedly soaked with water as Ladybug fighting the latest Akuma, and then  _ still _ having to take a test at school, she was too exhausted to do anything else for the rest of the day. She ate dinner, took a shower, and was now wriggling her way under her blanket. Where it was warm. And soft. And comfy…

A series of quick raps on her skylight made her body tense all the way over and eyes open to look straight into another set of eyes. Marinette yelled, flailed to get out from under her blanket again  \--she was mourning already-- and nearly fell off her bed in the process. Finding her balance by putting her knees under her and her hands on the mattress, she looked back up. 

“Hi, Princess…”

He sounded so sheepish and apologetic she immediately forgave him. Not that he needed to know that, though. A bit wobbly, she crawled forward and unlocked the skylight. Marinette crossed her legs and put her face in her hands, trying to calm her racing heart down.

Chat Noir put his foot down on the frame of the bed and made half a spin to have his dirty boots hang off the side of the bed and his arms and head above the mattress. After she’d rubbed her face a few times, she put a hand on her knee, the other pointing at him accusingly. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, you stupid cat.”

He sniffed. “Sorry.” And then he sniffed again.

It wasn’t until she narrowed her eyes and made him put his hands up in defeat that she noticed the rest. The watery eyes, the red nose and cheeks, and the wobble in his head. She shot forward and put the back of her hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up!” she exclaimed.

“I kind of guessed that,” he said, moving her hand from his head and putting his fingers to his temples to put some pressure on them. “I didn’t go home after the attack today because of, eh,  _ prior arrangements _ , so I have been outside for the rest of the day. Until now.” He sighed and slumped a bit, hands falling into his lap as he closed his eyes. “It’s so nice and warm here…”

Marinette stared. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hmm. I know. But I’m _your_ _favorite_ idiot.” And then he had the audacity to wink at her.

A small smirk crept onto her face as she tapped at her chin. “I don’t know, Nino has his moments…”

“I’m wounded.”

“No, you’re sick, and I’m gonna do something about that,” Marinette said, and then she climbed down the ladder. As she moved to her trapdoor, she pointed at him as he followed her with his eyes. “Stay there, take off your boots, and grab the blanket. I’ll be back.”

“As the Princess commands.”

“You know it.”

Marinette disappeared down the stairs, and he heard her take a little of a harsh landing at the bottom. The yelled “I’m fine!” made him laugh as he started zipping the boots off. 

By the time he had kicked them down onto the floor and was snuggled into the side of the ginormous cat pillow Marinette had, she appeared at the foot of the bed with two cups of tea. She handed him one without speaking and sat down with her back to wall, feet propped up over Chat’s legs. She sipped at the tea and flinched at the temperature. Chat couldn’t help but snort, which earned him a well deserved glare.

He, too, made the mistake of assuming the tea was drinkable, and when he looked back up to Marinette to see her amused look, he found her pensively looking down into the abyss of her cup, none the wiser of his slip-up. “So, what’s on your mind, Princess?” he asked instead.

Marinette turned her gaze to him and stared him dead in the eye. “You gotta take better care of yourself.”

The brutal honesty behind the sudden statement made him blink, and then look down into his own tea in shame. “I know that. Ladybug keeps telling me to be less careless during battles as well, but I can’t help it. I gotta protect her, so she can protect the city. Without her, it would all be one big mess.” 

“And what does Ladybug say then?”

Chat Noir sighed and hid behind his mug. “To be careful because I am important, too…”

Marinette hummed, a small smile creeping onto her face. “She sounds very wise. Listen to her, if you don’t want to listen to me.”

“I listen to you!” Chat Noir huffed. 

“Yeah, about me rambling about tv-series and sewing projects. What about when I talk about how important you are to me?”

He choked on his tea.

“It’s true!” she huffed, a blush making itself known on her cheeks. “If something happened to you without Ladybug being there to fix it, I’d be worried! And I know you can handle a  _ lot _ , but not everything. You can talk to me about these things. You know that, right?”

Marinette stared at one of the protectors of Paris, who was blushing so hard he nearly matched her wallpaper, and didn’t feel the least bit sorry for his discomfort.

“You  _ know  _ I can’t say a lot because of my secret identity, right?” He looked so incredibly flustered. So unlike him. “I gotta keep a bit of mystery around me. Even towards you, Princess.” And there it was.

“But you can tell me  _ some things _ , right?” she huffed. “I don’t have to know how exactly you got out of a sticky spot, but I’d still like to hear how you deal with pressure. Or just complete other things.”

She had his full attention. She could see it in the way he avoided looking at her and blew at his tea. So she pressed on.

“You can talk to me about your favorite series, your hobbies, and your dislikes. I want to know what you enjoy doing outside of school and inside. I want to know what your favorite subject is, and how you thought of a secret handshake with your friends. I want to know how much you enjoy being a hero and ‘just a kid’. About hero work, about Ladybug, about the pressures of daily life. You talk, and I listen. I promise.”

His face was half behind the mug, and the other half was now actually the shade of the wallpaper. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You better,” she smiled.


End file.
